wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rage
Rage is the Warrior's version of the caster's Mana bar or the Rogue's Energy bar, but works differently in several ways. Rage is required for the execution of many of the Warrior Abilities, although standard attacks don't depend on it at all. By default the rage bar is empty, and builds only by being hit, by dealing damage, or by using certain Warrior Abilities. When out of combat, Rage degenerates or depletes at a constant rate. A Druid in Bear Form also uses Rage to perform certain abilities. The size of the rage pool and the degeneration rate are both constant - they do not increase or decrease with levels, and are not related to any statistics. However, there are a few talents which make certain abilities cost less rage to use. And there are a few talents which affect your rage in other ways. Improved Charge (Arms) makes Charge generate 3/6 extra rage (1/2 points). Unbridled Wrath (Fury) gives a chance of an extra rage point per hit you deal based on your attack speed, and Anger Management (Arms) which generates 1 rage every 3 seconds. As of patch 2.0.1, Before The Storm, the Warrior skill Stance Mastery will allow the Warrior to retain up to 10 of his rage points when changing stances. Any additional rage is lost, unless the Warrior has allocated talent points to Tactical Mastery (Protection), which allows conservation of a further 5/10/15 Rage, (1/2/3 points). Stance Mastery must be trained or else the Tactical Mastery talent has no effect. The combination of these allows for a Warrior to retain a maximum of 25 Rage when switching stances. Druids in bear form also gain a rage bar for use of certain Bear Form abilities, making the druid able to perform melee combat using the rage system. Rage Generation Rage can be generated by the following methods: Reference: Post made by Kalgan on the official boards *Depending on your level, a Rage Conversion value is calculated: **At level 60: 230.6 **At level 70: 274.7 Being Hit *Being hit by a physical attack generates rage based on damage taken. *Attacks that are blocked/parried/dodged also generate rage. *The formula for rage gained from damage taken is: **'Rage Gained = (Damage Taken) / (Rage Conversion at Your Level) * 2.5' Dealing Melee Damage to Enemies *Based on the type of attack the Hit Factor is set: **Main Hand Normal Hits: Hit Factor = 2.5 **Main Hand Crits: Hit Factor = 5.0 **Off Hand Normal Hits: Hit Factor = 1.25 **Off Hand Crits: Hit Factor = 2.5 *Those variables are rolled into the following fomula: **Rage since patch 2.0.1: Rage Gained = ((Damage Dealt) / (Rage Conversion at Your Level) * 7.5 + (Weapon Speed * Hit Factor))/2 **Pre-patch rage: Rage Gained = (Damage Dealt) / (Rage Conversion at Your Level) * 7.5 In patch 2.0.10 rage generation is supposed to be increased by "15-20%", the exact changes to the formula are yet unknown Post on 3/10/2007 from Tseric on the Blizzard WoW Forums (http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=77597413&sid=1&pageNo=5#80) *The change that occurred in the 2.0.10 patch increased the multiplier to 3.5 times weapon speed. **Main hand hit: 3.5*speed **Off hand hit: 1.75*speed **Main hand crit: 7*speed **Off hand crit: 3.5*speed That is what was changed. Rage Gained from dealing damage = ((Damage Dealt) / (Rage Conversion at Your Level) * 7.5 + (Weapon Speed * Factor))/2 Using Rage Potions *Rage Potion yields 20-40 rage. *Greater Rage Potion yields 30-60 rage. *Mighty Rage Potion yields 45-75 rage and increases Strength by 60 for 20 sec. Talents and Abilities *Warrior **Unbridled Wrath allows additional rage generation per hit. With 5 talent points invested, it yeields a 40% chance to add an additional point of rage on normal attacks only. **Bloodrage generates 10 rage on use and another 1 rage per second for 10 seconds, to a total of 20 rage. It also removes a flat 7% of your health. The amount of rage generated on use can be increased by 3/6 with investment of 1/2 points in Improved Bloodrage. **Anger Management generates 1 rage per 3 seconds. Before the patch 2.0 the tooltip claimed it reduced rage decay out of combat by 30%, but it was always generating rage in combat since day one (most likely due to a bug that was nontrivial to fix) and the tooltip was just clarified to reflect the real use of the talent. **Berserker Rage increases the rage generated by being hit for a short duration (10 seconds). Can also generate 10 rage on use with investment in Improved Berserker Rage. *Druid **Enrage generates 20 rage over 10 sec, but reduces base armor by 27% in Bear Form and 16% in Dire Bear Form. The amount of rage generated on use can be increased by 4/7/10 with the investment of 1/2/3 points in Intensity. **Furor gives you a X chance to gain 10 Rage when you shapeshift into Bear or Dire Bear Form. Using Equipment to Generate Rage *The Fire Hardened Hauberk (Alliance) or Brutal Hauberk (Horde) can give you 30 rage once per hour *The Spinal Reaper (Allakhazam link) from Ragnaros can generate 20 rage on a killing blow if the mob would give experience. This effect is limited to once every 10 seconds. Using Buffs to Generate Rage *The 2-piece bonus for the Druid Tier 3 set (Dreamwalker Raiment) causes the Druid's Rejuvenation spell to have a chance to generate 2 Rage every tick. Rejuvenation ticks 4 times per cast. Rage Decay *Rage is lost at a rate of 3 rage every 3 seconds. *The Anger Management talent changes this to 2 rage every 3 seconds. See also Go to Warrior Go to Druid Bear Form Go to Glossary Category:Game Terms Category:Warriors